Proving It To Her
by SuperBlizzardJack
Summary: Ikuto comes back and finds Amu dating Tadase. But what happens when Ikuto finds Tadase cheating on Amu? Ikuto will have to prove to Amu that Tadase is not the one for her. Slight Rimahiko, Kutau, and Yairi.
1. Chapter 1

**Blizzard: Ok…Amuto story…I don't know how to start it**

**Blaze: …Is Ikuto going to be perverted?**

**Blizzard: A little**

**Blitz: O wow where's the fun?**

**Bless: Somewhere else**

**Blossom: Let's leave…**

**All the girls leave…**

**Blaze: On with the story**

Ikuto's POV

It has a year and I found my father already. I am already in Japan looking for Amu. I thought of an idea suddenly. To call Utau and ask her if she still knew where Amu was. I dialed her number.

~ Conversation~

Utau: IKUTO!

Ikuto: Umm…hi Utau…

Utau: When did you come back!

Ikuto: I just arrived in Japan and I'm looking for Amu, do you know where she is?

Utau: Umm…yea she livesi n the same house as before… here is her phone number. **(I seriously don't know so Imaa gonna pretend she gave it to him)**

Ikuto: Thanks Utau.

And I hung up. I was super excited to see Amu. I finally arrived at Amu's house. I called her and told her to come down. When she came down her appearance has changed. She got longer hair and better curves. "Ikuto?" she said. "Its been a while Amu." I said. I ran to her and gave her a hug. When we were loose she was blushing…madly. I was about to lean in and kiss her but Tadase came running here. "Ikuto nii-san? When did you come back!" he said. I was frustrated when I saw Tadase come to Amu and kiss her on the cheek. "Why did you just kiss her?" I asked. "We're dating Ikuto" said Amu very silently. I couldn't believe it! I was gone for only 1 year and they are already dating? "C…congratulations." I said. "You can call me anytime Amu." I said as I walked away slowly.

_~Timeskip at night~_

I was confused my head was spinning but most importantly I was….sad. I tossed and turned on my bed. It was late and I was slowly getting sleepy… Z Z Z Z.

I woke up at 10:57 a.m. I got up, did all the morning stuff and decided to stroll around Japan. I arrived at the park. I was walking around it. I stopped until I saw Tadase behind a tree with a girl and it wasn't Amu. They were kissing. When did Tadase learn this? I quickly hid behind a bush **coughcatreflexescough.** After a few minutes they were still making out so I decided to leave and tell Amu. Yes…I can finally be with Amu. When I finally reached her house I told her what I saw. I got excited but after I finished she had a frown on her face. "Ikuto, I know you want to be with me and everything but I can't believe you would lie and frame Tadase." she said. "I'm telling the truth!" I yelled. She shook her head and walked away. Amu…doesn't believe me? She believes the kiddy king instead of me? I have to find a way to make her know I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!

**Blizzard: YAY my first Amuto story! I worked hard:DDD**

**Blaze: Yea sure…**

**Blitz: You finally make a Amuto story huh?**

**Bless & Blossom: You should write a story**

**Blitz: No…**

**Blizzard: And you call me and Blaze lazy…anyways Please R&R!**


	2. Proof

**Blizzard: Ok… next chapter of Proving It To Her.**

**Blaze: I've been waiting!**

**Blitz: He just wrote it yesterday!**

**Bless & Blossom: Yeah!**

**Blizzard: On with the story…**

Ikuto's POV

How an I going to prove it to her? Too bad my phone doesn't have a camera and I don't have enough money to buy one. I was walking somewhere until I

heard "Ikuto- nii san!". I turned around and saw Tadase running towards me. I was holding in my anger. "I see you found out about me and Lulu."

he said. "Yes Tadase, and I'm going to prove it to Amu.". "Please don't Ikuto-nii san, I love Amu!" he said pleadingly. "Then why did you cheat on her? And

I'm not going to hide it for you. As you can tell I also like Amu." I said with anger. I didn't want to talk to him anymore so I strolled off. "Wait Ikuto-nii san!

We are enemies again from now on. And I won't let you tell Amu!" he said. I ran away thinking of why Amu would believe him and not me. I was walking

nowhere until I saw a bar so I decided to go inside. When I walked in I saw familiar faces. It was Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi. They saw me and told me to

come over. I sat down on a chair next to Kukai. They have grown a lot. "How are you treating my sister?" I asked Kukai. "Good." he said with a grin. "What's

wrong? Is something bothering you?" Nagihiko asked. "Everything is, I found Tadase cheating on Amu." I said as I covered my face. "I don't know how to

prove it to her." I said. "Why don't you get a camera?" Kairi said obviously. "If only I had the money!" I said. "You can always borrow mine, plus I don't need

it anyways." Kairi said. "Plus, I don't want anyone to hurt the Joker's feelings." Kairi said. "Really? Thanks." I said with a smile. So Kairi handed me a camera.

"Can you se the future or something? How do you have a camera right now?" I said. He ignored me and drank his drink. I said good-bye to everyone and

walked out of the bar. I needed to see when Tadase and Lulu had another "date". So I stalked him. I guess I was pretty good considering he didn't notice

me the whole time. As I followed him in front of his doorway his phone rang. I hid behind a tree. "Hi Lulu" he said smiling. "Okay sure when?" he said.

"Tomorrow night at your house? Sure." he said. "Okay Love Ya Bye" he said and hung up. Yes! I can finally get proof!

_~Timeskip at Lulu's House~_

I walked to Lulu's house. Well, I kinda stalked Tadase again to get there. Tadase knocked on the door. When he entered, I jumped to the balcony and

looked in the window and started recording. They were talking. Then it turned to kissing. Then...they were taking each othere's clothes off. But before

Tadase took off his shirt, he saw me. "Sh*t" I thought. He walked to the balcony. I didn't have time to jump off. He grabbed the camera an smashed it on

the wall. The camera broke into half. Poor Kairi his camera broke. "Get out of here Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he yelled as he walked back inside. Before I jumped off I

took a glance inside. First, I heard Lulu moan and saw Tadase thrusting in her. "When could I do that with Amu?" I thought as I jumped down. I ran away

from the scene. "How am I going to get proof now?" I thought

**Blizzard: Done!**

**Blaze: IT'S SO SHORT!**

**Blitz: IKR!**

**Bless & Blossom: Please R&R**


	3. With A Little Help Of My Friends

**Blizzard: Imma on a ROLL! Imma typing all my stories…**

**Blaze: Yea sure…**

**Blitz, Bless, and Blossom: OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ikuto's POV

My proof was now gone and I have to pay back Kairi. I was so confused. So I decided to go back to the bar where the guys were. When I entered they were still there! Sh*t…I don't know what to tell Kairi. I went to them hoping Kairi wouldn't mind his camera. "You get proof?" said Nagihiko. "Uhh..no..well…Tadase sorta broke the camera." I said nervously. I looked at Kairi he was sipping his drink and finally said "I don't need it, keep it." Kairi said. I felt so relieved when I heard that. Then, Nagihiko got a phone call. "It's Rima." he said

~Conversation~

Nagihiko: Hi Rima

Rima: Hey Nagihiko! I finally got a boyfriend!

Nagihiko (he looked crushed): O…oh really

Rima: It's Tadase

Nagihiko: Ummm….Congrats….

Rima: Okay Nagi I gotta go now see ya!

Nagihiko: Bye

~End~

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Nagihiko. "Tadase ain't just cheating on Amu but also Lulu and Rima!" I said. "Aww man…I've been trying to get Rima since high school." Nagihiko said.**( I know I said he was only gone for a year so I take that back…They are really grown up now) **Then Kairi got a phone call. "It's from Yaya." he said happily.

~Conversation~

Kairi: Hi Yaya!

Yaya: Hi Kairi-kun, guess what I finally got a boyfriend!

Kairi (also looking crushed) : Oh really? Who is it?

Yaya: Tadase!

Kairi: Uhh…congrats? I think…

Yaya: OK Kairi-kun I gotta go now see-ya!

Kairi: Bye

~End~

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Kairi. "Tadase ain't just cheating on Hinamori but on Lulu, Rima, and Yaya too!" yelled Kukai. "I wanted Yaya since 6th grade." Kairi said glumly. "And I wanted Amu since I left." I said. We all sighed except Kukai. "How are we going to get back the girls we love?" I asked. "No worries my good buds!" yelled Kukai. "I'll help you guys and I'm sure Utau will too!" he said with a thumbs up. Sometimes I already treat him as my brother-in-law. "Alright! We are going to crush that Tadase!" I yelled. We all nodded our heads. And continued to finish our drinks and started to think of a plan.

**Blizzard: YAY! DONE!**

**Blaze: ITSA SO SHORT!**

**Blitz: IKR! IMMA MAD!**

**Bless & Blossom: PLEASE R&R!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Blizzard: Next Chapter of Proving It To Her! Also written during the math tutoring break.**

**Blaze: O wow**

**Blitz: Just hurry with the chapter! We don't care about ur math tutoring.**

**Bless & Blossom: They just like Amuto**

**Blizzard: I don't own anything…if I did Amu and Ikuto would already be together.**

Amu's POV

Stupid Ikuto, lying to me again. But…why do I feel hurt? I mean he lied to me all the time and I never felt this way before. HUFF HUFF. Wait…where am I going? When I looked up I found myself in front of Ikuto's house. Weird. I stared at it for a while until I saw Ikuto coming this way. Shoot, I better run. I ran as fast as I could. Too bad I cant character change. "Amu?" Shoot he saw me. "Wait! Amu!" UGH! RUN FASTER! I suddenly tripped over a rock. I closed my eyes waiting for my face to fall to the ground but…it didn't. Instead Ikuto caught me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I felt my cheeks burn up. I didn't respond.

Ikuto's POV

*YAWN*. I'm so tired from today. I think I'm gonna hit the sack once I get home. I'm glad I have such good friends to help me bust Tadase. Wait, is that Amu? "Amu?" I said. She turned when she saw me she quickly ran away. "Wait! Amu!". I chased after her. Almost there. RUN FASTER! Then suddenly she tripped over a rock. I caught her just in time before she fell. "Are you okay?" I asked politely. She blushed…madly. I giggled a bit before helping her regain her balance. She was still blushing…she looked cute like that. "Thanks." she said bluntly. "No problem." I said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? This is my house." I said smiling. "Oh…then uhh bye." she said and walked away. "Wait Amu." I said. She stopped. "Can we talk?" I asked. "I'm listening." she said. "Look Amu, I don't mean to break your relationship with Tadase or anything but he just isn't right for you." I said trying to be as nice as possible. She looked back with anger in her eyes. "YOU AREN'T THE RIGHT ONE FOR ME! TADASE IS THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER AND WILL YOU STOP TRYING! AND WHEN YOU SAY YOU AREN'T BREAKING OUR RELATIONSHIP YOU ARE!" she said oh so loudly. She stomped away. I gave in a sigh and decided to chat with the guys tomorrow with a plan. I walked in my house and went to bed. But before…

Amu's POV

*SIGH*. I'm beat. I need to relax my mind after such a long day. I arrived home and decided to got to bed. But before I went to bed, I got a text. OHH I hope its from Tadase. When I checked my phone I was pretty disappointed. It was just Ikuto. But I opened it anyways.

_From: Ikuto_

_To: Amu_

_Sorry for making you mad. Good night my precious Amu._

I smiled and felt pretty warm inside. I was thinking of him an how he used to tease me and how much I lo…

WAIT WHAT!

**Blizzard: DONE!**

**Blaze: It's still so short**

**Blitz: IKR!**

**Blizzard: You know Blitz…that's all u say IKR!**

**Bless & Blossom: That is true…**

**Blizzard: Please R&R**


	5. PLAYER

**Blizzard: Hi, srry for not updating for so long XD**

**Blaze: …sucker…..**

**Blitz: So true…**

**Bless: School is so stressing! And tiring**

**Blossom: Who cares! On with the chapter! XD**

**Blizzard: Fine….**

Tadase's POV

Yes! I have finally did it! After a few more days I will be boss of Easter! You see, after the failure of Easter, Kazuomi has been trying to look for a new boss to run Easter. They had still wanted Hikaru to be the boss but they can't leave the other choices alone. Ikuto rejected the offer so only Hikaru and I are the choices. Of course, I wanted to be the boss. I could finally dominate the world with all this money I will make! So, in order to become the boss, Kazuomi said to be a "PLAYER". I didn't really understand it at first but I think he meant being playful like a playboy. I will use all these girls to make me boss! I also wanted Utau as a victim but I can't because Souma-kun is already her boyfriend. My feelings has changed. I don't like Amu anymore. I don't like anyone at the moment but it's fine.

That day when Ikuto came back, he almost spoiled my whole plan! So I have to destroy all the evidence he finds. I kind of feel bad for the girls but I'll make it up to them when I become boss. I will give them gifts in return.

Hikaru's POV

PLAYER? What does it really mean? Well, I know what it means but Tadase might not. He probably thinks it's like being a playboy but no. PLAYER are adjectives.

Polite

Loving

Active

Youngster

Excellent

Relent

This means that you have to be PLAYER in order to be the boss. I figured it out once they mentioned it. So I am trying my best to be PLAYER right now. I hope Tadase doesn't do anything to hurt anyone just to be boss.

**Blizzard: There…I'm done**

**Blaze: Can't believe you ditched me and updated..**

**Blizzard: The patcher keeps crashing SHUDDAP!**

**Blitz: Please review!**


	6. Justice

Blizzard: So I'm back after 2 years haha anyways I will be finishing Proving It To Her and I will be quitting FanFiction. I just didn't want any stories unfinished. This will be a bad ending so sorry.

**Ikuto's****POV**

A week or so later I stumbled upon Tadase. He was in an alley on his phone. I hid behind a pile of old tires and I watched him. If I learned anything about Tadase when I grew up with him, it was that he talks out loud cursing and yelling at the person he was texting if it made him mad.

"Oh, I will be the boss of Easter alright." Tadase mumbled and he poked on his phone harshly.

'Boss of Easter?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, Tadase turned and saw me while I was deep in thoughts.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

I was stunned for a moment until I replied "Why are you playing with the girl's hearts? What does this have to do with being the Boss of Easter?"

"None of your business!" he yelled

He came up to me and shoved me. I fell with a loud thud hitting the stack of tires. He came towards me and holding the collar of my shirt and said "Stay out of the way."

'When did he become so violent' I thought. He ran off but left something behind. His phone! I quickly picked it up and looked at his texts.

'No password? How unsafe!' I thought. I opened the text that looked most fishy. The text for Hikaru. I read through them, stunned and angry with what he **was** doing. Then a plan hit me. I screenshotted all the important texts and used HIS phone to send it all to the girls.

2 minutes later a BLIZZARD of texts came.

From Amu: TADASE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED IKUTO

From Rima: Prepare to die.

From Yaya: Eh I'll just go with Kairi-kun...and also I agree with Rima-chan prepare to be dead xD

Amu's text really made me happy. I was enjoying the moment when Tadase came back. He snatched his phone back and ran off. I found that odd but it didn't matter.

Turns out the girls sent the picture immedietly to Easter therefore eliminating Tadase as boss of Easter.

Normal POV

Days after, Tadase has been made only a mere worker of Easter. And this is how it worked out with the boys amd girls.

KAIRI: Met up after getting the text at a park where they watched the sunset and ate icecream.

RIMAHIKO: Met up at a local parfait shop and went to watch a movie together.

AMUTO: Met up near Ikuto's house where they watched a ROMCOM and shared kisses and cuddles.

HIKARU: BECOME EASTER

Moral of story: Always be P.L.A.Y.E.R never be player.

Blizzard: Goodbye! These years were great! I MIGHT come back! SO LETS JUST SAY SEE YOU LATER.


End file.
